From the Time They Were Children
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Lily and James, just a oneshot about how they met!


**A.N.: I love Lily and James ****fanfiction****s****. I really hope you like this. Please Read and Review ****–****Anna**

Lily Evans was to say the least, exotic. She had red hair, the color of fire, it looked hot to the touch, but it was nothing compared to the burn of her temper. Her eyes were magnificent. They were breath taking, being the unique shade of green that they were. A cross between Emerald and lime. James Potter had never seen anything like them. From the time that they were children, James had loved Lily as a husband loves his wife. Lily however, was not so keen on this idea, but for some time, she and James were the best of friends. They were inseparable. Remus Lupin, a boy with sandy hair and eyes that were tired, and forgiving, and loving, and mischievous; James Potter, a boy with hair as black as midnight, eyes like Hershey kisses, and a body that showed every single hour he worked to be so amazing at Quidditch. Sirius Black was among the group as well. His hair was black, like that of James' , but he had an air about him that suggested he was laid back and casual, but also fun loving, and elegant. Unlike James however, his eyes were blue, the color of the sky after days and days of rain. They were happy just to be in each other's company. All in all, the friends had created a bond unlike any other that the Headmaster had ever seen. Albus Dumbledore knew from the moment he saw the four of them walk through the large Oak doors of Hogwarts for the first time, that nothing about the castle would ever be the same…

Albus Dumbledore was a man of truth, and lies. A man who had the respect of the Wizarding Community, and who cared deeply about his students. When the four students walked through the door on the first of September, he knew that there would be a new tinge to the castle by night fall. The four students would later be known as the Marauders (I hate Peter sorry!!!). Together they would pull pranks, get good grades, and become as close as four people that are so incredibly different can be. To be friends and to help each other, they would make huge sacrifices, take risks, and learn to love each other.

It all started on September 1. Lily Evans was from a muggle family, and had no clue about Platform 9 ¾ or about the Wizarding world at all. James Potter spotted this immediately. And he, being a pure blood, knew some wizards were not very tolerant of Muggle Borns. He walked over to Lily and he fell in love on the spot, she had fallen for him too, but she was stubborn, and tried to tell herself she wasn't interested.

"Hi. My name is James, are you a first year?" James had no idea how he had gotten the sentence out while being so mesmerized by Lily's beauty.

"Yes, I am, my name is Lily, it's nice to meet you!" They shook hands, and they went to find a compartment. The compartment they chose would later be known as the "Marauder" compartment. Lily and James spoke politely for a while, and suddenly, there was a tentative knock on the door. Remus Lupin walked in, and asked if it would be alright if he sat with them. Lily and James welcomed him.

"My name is Remus, but most people call me Remmy." Remus said quietly.

"Hey. I'm James, and this is Lily," Lily waved.

That was how James wished to remember Lily, sweet, innocent, but he couldn't. He never would again. He knew her now, he loved her, she loved him, they had a beautiful son, but Lily was capable of murder. James would always remember the first day they had met. It was magical, at age 11, he fell in love, once, and only once, in his entire life, nothing would ever change that. He would never change. Lily would never change. Lily stirred beside him.

"What are you doing up?" Lily mumbled.

"Just thinking. Don't change Lily."

"James," Lily smiled, "are you still really afraid that I'm going to change my mind about you? You're not the jerk we were when we were kids, you never will be again. That doesn't matter though, because I love you too much to leave you anyway. If you decide to be a jerk again however, I will kill you."

They went back to sleep, while, although they didn't know it yet, someone was plotting the deaths of these two innocent people. Someone who they thought was their friend. Just like in the case of Lily and James, sometimes first impressions aren't enough to judge a person on.

**A.N.: So, what did you think? Please Review, thanks -Anna**


End file.
